customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
List of SASUKE, SM SASUKE, KUNOICHI, and other obstacles.
SASUKE Obstacles Obstacle Names are worded like the following; SASUKE Name / "G4 Name" (Tournament(s) the obstacle appeared in) First Stage Obstacle One *Taki Nobori / "Barrel Climb" (S1) *Maruta Nobori / "Barrel ClImb" (S2-7) *Godantobi / "Quintuple Step" (S8-11, S28) *Yamagoe / "Hill Climb" (S12) *Prism See-Saw / "Prism Tilt" (S13) *Ensuitobi / "Cone Jump" (S14) *Hurdle Jump (S15) *Rokudantobi / "Sextuple Step" (S16-17, S19-22) *Rope Glider (S18) *Jyunidantobi / "Twelve Timbers" (S23-24) *Dome Steps (S25) *Step Slider (S26-27) *Long Jump (S29-) Obstacle Two *Burasagari Maruta / "Log Dangle" (S1) *Burasagari Maruta / "Spinning Log" (S2) *Rolling Maruta / "Rolling Log" (S3-12, S25) *Sandan Rolling Maruta / "Rolling Log" (S13, S16) *Butterfly Wall (S14-15) *Maruta Zaka / "Log Slope" (S17) *Log Grip (S18-21, S29-) *Circle Hammer (S22) *Curtain Slider (S23) *X-Bridge / "Bridge of Blades" (S24) *Hazard Swing (S26) *Rolling Escargot (S27-28) Obstacle Three *Taki Kudari / "Rapid Descent" (S1) *Maruta Kudari / "Rapid Descent" (S2) *Yureru Hashi / "Balance Bridge" (S3-7) *Odama / "Big Boulder" (S8-9) *Daasu Bridge / "Dance Bridge" (S10) *Balance Bridge (S11) *Ipponbashi / "Plank Bridge" (S12) *Cross Bridge / "Bridge of Blades" (S13, S16) *Sandan Rolling Maruta / "Rolling Log" (S14-15, S17) *Pole Maze (S18-21) *Log Grip (S22-24) *Jump Hang (S25) *Rolling Escargot (S26) *Giant Swing (S27) *Spin Bridge / "Spinning Bridge" (S28) *Hedgehog (S29-) Obstacle Four *Sosoritatsu Kabe / "Wicked Wall" (S1) *Sosoritatsu Kabe / "Hill Climb" (S2) *Maruta Kudari / "Rapid Descent" (S3-4) *Jump Hang (S5-13, S16) *Cross Bridge / "Bridge of Blades" (S14-15, S17) *Jumping Spider (S18-24, S26-27) *Bridge Jump (S25) *Jump Hang Kai (S28-) Obstacle Five *Yureru Hashi / "Shaking Bridge" (S1) *Yureru Hashi / "Balance Bridge" (S2) *Sosoritatsu Kabe / "Hill Climb" (S3-4) *Soritatsu Kabe / "Warped Wall" (S5-12) *Neshireta Kabe / "Crooked Wall" (S13) *Jump Hang (S14-15) *Rope Reverse (S16) *Circle Slider (S17) *Bungee Bridge (S18) *Halfpipe Attack (S19-24, S26-27) *Log Grip (S25) *Ni Ren Soritatsu Kabe / (translated literally into "Double Warped Wall") (S28-) Obstacle Six *Maruta Kudari / "Log Drop" (S1) *Taki Kudari / "Log Drop" (S2) *Tarzan Jump / "Rope Climb" (S3-9) *Tarzan Rope / "Tarzan Jump" (S10-12) *Soritatsu Kabe / "Warped Wall" (S13, S19-27) *Neshireta Kabe / "Crooked Wall" (S14-15) *Reverse Fly (S16) *Jump Hang (S17) *Great Wall (S18) *Tarzan Jump (S28-) Obstacle Seven *Free Climbing / "Subduction Zone" (S1) *Free Climbing / "Mountain Climb" (S2) *Rope Climb (S3-12) *Tarzan Jump / "Rope Climb" (S13) *Soritatsu Kabe / "Warped Wall" (S14-17) *Flying Chute (S18-21) *Slider Jump (S22-24) *Circle Slider (S25) *Giant Swing (S26) *Spin Bridge / "Spinning Bridge" (S27) *Rope Ladder (S28-) Obstacle Eight *Kabe Nobori / "Subduction Zone" (S1) *Kabe Nobori / "Mountain Climb" (S2) *Rope Climb (S13) *Tarzan Jump / "Rope Climb" (S14-17) *Tarzan Jump / "Final Climb" (S18-27) Obstacle Nine *Rope Climb (S14-17) *Rope Ladder / "Final Climb" (S18-27) Second Stage First Obstacle *Spider Walk (S1-4) *Tackle Machine (S5) *Narrow / "Ledge Walk" (S6) *Chain Reaction (S7-17) *Downhill Jump (S18-24) *Slider Drop (S25-27) *Cross Slider (S28-) Second Obstacle *Ugokukabe / "Spider Walk" (S1-4) *Spider Walk (S5-17) *Salmon Ladder (S18-24) *Double Salmon Ladder (S25-27) *Swap Salmon Ladder (S28-) Third Obstacle *Spider Climb / "Spider Walk" (S1-4) *Goren Hammer / "Hammer Dodge" (S5-9) *Balance Tank (S10-15, S17) *Delta Bridge / "Grip Hang" (S16) *Stick Slider (S18-23) *Unstable Bridge (S24-) Fourth Obstacle *Goren Hammer / "Hammer Dodge" (S1-4) *Gyakuso Conveyor / "Reverse Conveyor Belt" (S5-13) *Metal Spin (S14-17) *Net Bridge (S18) *Skywalk (S19) *Swing Ladder (S20-22) *Unstable Bridge (S23) *Balance Tank (S24-27) *Spider Walk (S28-) Fifth Obstacle *Gyakuso Conveyor / "Reverse Conveyor Belt" (S1-4) *Wall Lifting (S5-17) *Metal Spin (S18-27) *Backstream (S28-) Sixth Obstacle *Wall Lifting (S1-4, S19-27) *Shoulder Walk (S18) *Passing Wall (S28-) Third Stage First Obstacle *Pole Bridge / "Pillar Path" (S1-2) *Pole Jump / "Super Vault" (S3-4) *Propeller Untei / "Propeller Bars" (S5-8) *Rumbling Dice (S9-15, S28-) *Arm Rings (S16-24) *Roulette Cylinder (S25-26) *Arm Bike (S27) Second Obstacle *Propeller Untei (S1-4) *Body Prop (S5-17) *Arm Bike (S18) *Kudari Lamp Grasper / "Globe Grasp" (S19-23) *Rope Junction (S24) *Doorknob Grasper (S25-26) *Flying Bar (S27) *Iron Paddler (S28-) Third Obstacle *Hariyama / "Eye of the Needle" (S1) *Hang Move / "Chain Swing" (S2-3) *Arm Bike (S4-8) *Lamp Grasper / "Globe Grasp" (S9-12) *Curtain Cling (S13-17) *Curtain Swing (S18) *Devil Steps (S19-24) *Floating Boards (S25) *Cycling Road / "Cycle Road" (S26) *Ultimate Cliffhanger (S27) *Crazy Cliffhanger (S28-) Fourth Obstacle *Pipe Slider (S2-3) *Cliffhanger (S4-17) *Shin-Cliffhanger (S18-24) *Ultimate Cliffhanger (S25-26) *Jumping Ring (S27) *Curtain Cling (S28-) Fifth Obstacle *Pipe Slider (S5-13) *Jumping Bars (S14-24) *Swing Circle (S25-26) *Chain See-Saw / "Chain Saw" (S27) *Vertical Limit (S28-) Obstacle Six *Climbing Bars (S14-18) *Sending Climber / "Ascending Climb" (S19-20) *Hang Climbing / "Ascending Climb" (S21-24) *Bungee Rope Climb (S25-26) *Rope Climb (S27) *Pipe Slider (S28-) Obstacle Seven *Devil Balanço / "Devil's Swing" (S14-17) *Spider Flip (S18-24) *Flying Bar (S25-26) *Bar Glider (S27) Obstacle Eight *Pipe Slider (S14-17) *Final Ring (S18-20) *Gliding Ring (S21-24) Final Stage SASUKE 1-4: Tsuna Nobori (15M) / "Final Rope" (30 seconds) SASUKE 5-17: Spider Climb (12.5M) & Tsuna Nobori (10M) (30 seconds) Total: 22.5M SASUKE 18-24: Heavenly Ladder (13M) & G-Rope (10M) (SASUKE 18-22: 45 seconds SASUKE 23-24: 40 seconds) Total: 23M SASUKE 25-27: Tsuna Nobori (20M) / "Ultimate Rope Climb" (40 seconds) SASUKE 28: Tsuna Nobori (23M) (40 seconds) SASUKE 29: Spider Climb (12.5M) & Tsuna Nobori (11.5M) (30 or 35 seconds) Total: 24M STICKMAN SASUKE Obstacle Names are worded like the following; SM SASUKE Name / Alternate Name or RL SASUKE Name (Tournament(s) the obstacle appeared in) First Stage Obstacle One *Rope Glider (T1) *Twelve Timbers / Jyunidantobi (T2-3) *Dome Steps (T4-6) *Neptune's Trap / Flying Chute (T7-8) *Falling Bridge (T9) *Prism Steps (T10-11) *Bungee Junction (T12-16) *Dome Step Slider (T17-25) *Pipe Glider (T26-28) *Gliding Curtain / Curtain Drop (T29-30) *Prism Bridge (T31-34) *Bungee Balls / Spin Bridge (T35-36) *Dorsal Spins / Throwing Star Crossing (T37-43) *Pinball Flip (T44-46) *Web Vault / Pole Jump (T47-51) *Double U-Bars / Flying Slider (T52) Obstacle Two *Circle Hammer (T1) *Curtain Slider (T2-3) *Rolling Log / Rolling Maruta (T4 & 6) *Double Butterfly Wall (T5) *Log Grip (T7) *Windmill Bridge (T8) *Roller Crossing (T9-11) *Cylinder Bridge (T12-13) *Curtain Spin (T14-15) *Fan Swing (T16) *Diablo Spin / Rotation Grip (T17-30) *Revolving Fan Fly (T31-51) *Cross Spin (T52) Obstacle Three *Log Grip *Jump Hang *Rolling Log / Rolling Maruta *